Un mago en la familia
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Magia Hispanii. Jorge es un niño gallego que descubre una puerta, una puerta que los demás no ven y que le llevará a un lugar mágico. Gracias a ello descubrirá que no es un niño normal, sino un mago. Él, junto a sus padres irá descubriendo un mundo diferente al que conocen.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y yo no me lucro escribiendo esto.

**Magia Hispanii:**

Este fic se encuentra dentro de la llamada Magia Hispanii o Sorg-expansión creada por Sorg-exp y seguida hábilmente por Cris Snape y Fiera Fierce.

Seguro que algunos os preguntareis qué es la Magia Hispanii: es la magia ibérica en el mundo de Harry Potter, porque de la misma manera que el gobierno y la educación no son iguales en Inglaterra y España tampoco ha de serlo el mundo mágico.

Os animo a todos a pasaros por la comunidad de Magia Hispanii donde encontrareis todos los fics dedicados a ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

En el fic se jugaré mucho con los idiomas, pero como no puedo poner parrafadas enteras en gallego cuando el nivel de furia o nerviosismo sea mayor al que puedo expresar con palabras estará en letra cursiva.

**Capítulo 1: La puerta**

Lugo, 1987

Jorge era un niño moreno de ojos marrones despierto, vivaracho y muy preguntón. Cada sábado hacía con sus padres una salida al casco antiguo de la ciudad. Y cada sábado se quedaba impresionado de que tanto tiempo atrás hubieran podido hacer esa gran muralla que rodeaba la parte de la ciudad que más le gustaba. Dentro se encontraba una calle que popularmente se llamaba "A rúa das dulcerías" y Jorge como cualquier niño de cinco años se volvía loco con el chocolate.

-Papá, ¿esto lo construyeron los gigantes?- Inquirió Jorge que no creía que eso lo pudieran haber hecho personas.

-No. La muralla la construyeron los romanos.

-¿Quiénes eran los romanos?- Se preguntó si serían otros tipos grandotes y feos como los gigantes.

-Eran unas personas que vivieron hace muchos, muchos años.- Le explicó su padre.

-¿Y para que la construyeron?

-Para defenderse.

-¿Entonces si alguien quiere hacerme daño puedo coger los Lego y hacer una mullalla?- Le preguntó Jorge mirando a los ojos azules de su padre tras pensarlo un poco.

-Muralla, cariño.- Le corrigió con dulzura su madre, el niño pronunciaba muy bien para su edad, pero a veces se le escapaba alguna palabra.

-Muralla.- Repitió él crio obedientemente.

-¿Sabes que cada puerta tiene un nombre distinto?- Empezó su padre con la lección de historia, no en vano era historiador del museo provincial.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que podamos distinguirlas, sino supiéramos por qué puerta estamos cruzando quizá no pudiésemos llegar a la dulcería.

-¿Y cómo se llama esa que acabamos de pasar?

-Esa es "a porta falsa", una de las originales.- Recalcando el nombre gallego de la puerta a pesar de estar hablando en castellano.

-¿Falsa? ¿Es que se me va a caer encima al pasar?

-No, Xurxo, no se te va a caer encima. Es sólo un nombre.- Contestó Pilar menos dada a los discursos que su marido.

El niño no dijo más durante los pocos minutos que les llevó llegar a la siguiente puerta.

-¿Y esta? ¿Por qué es más grande que la otra?

-Esta es "a porta da estación", esta no fue hecha por los romanos. Esta la hicieron para que la gente pudiera coger el tren.

-¿Pasa el tren por aquí?

-No, esta sólo es para coches, pero allí al fondo está la estación de trenes.

-Pues vaya nombre más tonto.- Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta.- ¿Otra pequeña, porque no las hicieron todas grandes?

-Eso es " a porta de San Pedro" y la hicieron así porque no había coches cuando se construyeron.

-¡Cómo no iba a haber coches!

-Porque todavía no los habían inventado.

-Brais, que es demasiado pequeñico.- Intervino la mujer con una mirada de ternura en sus ojos marrones.- Por mucho que te guste la historia él no la va a comprender.

Brais abrazó a su mujer Pilarica, lo bueno de haber estado durante años lejos de su tierra era que había conocido a la que se convertiría en su mujer y madre de su hijo, y reanudaron el paso con el niño de la mano de su mujer.

-¿Y eso tan raro de ahí arriba?

-Pilar, ves como si le gusta lo que le cuento. ¡Mujer de poca fe!- Aclaró el padre de la criatura emitiendo un suspiró.

-Es una fase, y tú encima le contestas.- El padre le hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir que no pasaba nada y miró a su hijo con orgullo antes de contestarle.

- Eso se llama A Mosqueira y es así porque antes había otro piso, y al final sólo quedó ese trozo. Ahí era donde se ponían los arqueros para disparar sus flechas.

-¿Si entramos por la puerta nos van a disparar?- Preguntó el niño aterrorizado.

-¡Hombre, pues ya tendrían que tener puntería!

-¿Y si nos echan una piedra encima cuando tratamos de pasar al otro lado? Con eso no podemos decir quién es.

-¿Pero cómo nos van a tirar una piedra desde aquí y para darnos al pasar dentro? Desde aquí a la puerta de San Pedro hay mucha distancia.

-¡No, esa no!- Dijo marcando muchísimo su acento gallego.- ¡Esa! -Señaló con su dedito un punto debajo de los arcos que daban al adarve.

Los padres miraron el muro de piedra en el que no había un solo grafiti que hubiera podido hacer creer al niño que allí había una puerta.

El despacho de la directora del centro era un lugar austero. Además del escritorio de la mujer y las sillas para los invitados sólo tenía un archivador con una cafetera encima y una pequeña librería.

Brais y Pilar estaban desazonados, su pequeño sólo tenía cinco añitos y era un niño bueno y obediente. No entendían por qué esa mujer con cara de malas pulgas les había llamado.

-El caso es que su hijo Jorge intentó estampar a una compañera suya, Susana Pedraez, contra "a torre da mosqueira" alegando que sólo quería que le acompañara al otro lado. La niña todavía no se ha recuperado del susto.

- ¿Bajo a mosqueira, dice?

-El caso es que hace días que hace días que viene diciéndonos lo mismo a nosotros y nos empezamos a preocupar. Estábamos pensando en llevarlo a la residencia, a ver si su pediatra nos podía decir algo.

-¿Trabaja usted, señora Vázquez?- Preguntó con un inesperado retintín la vieja gárgola.

-_Es señora Lago, Vázquez soy yo. Y espero que no se atreva a insinuar que por el hecho de que mi mujer trabaje Xurxiño esté desatendido_.- Dijo Brais levantándose de la incómoda silla en que se encontraba.- _¿No querría decir eso verdad?-_ Preguntó con claro tono de amenaza.

-Pero es una realidad que cuando una mujer trabaja no atiende debidamente a sus hijos.- Le contestó sin dejarse amedrentar.

-_Cuando ambos trabajen, querrá decir. Si yo estoy con Xurxo, va a estar igual de atendido que con mi mujer._

-Los hombres no sirven para cuidar n- Sonsoles García se quedó sin palabras, Pilar de Vázquez le había salvado del bárbaro de su marido que a punto había estado de pegarle una bofetada.

-Hablaremos con los padres de la niña y haremos que nuestro hijo se disculpe con ella.- Sentenció Pilarica con aplomo, para que a la Gárgola; como le llamaba su marido, antiguo alumno suyo; no se le ocurriera discutir sus palabras.- Y en cuanto a nuestro hijo, nos ocuparemos nosotros, sus padres. Buenas tardes.- Se fue abriendo la puerta para que saliera antes su marido, no fuera a ser que se pensara otra vez lo de darle el bofetón que les pedía a gritos.

Cuando se fueron Sonsoles levantó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Eduardo, soy Sonsoles. Quería que atendieras a un alumno, Jorge Vázquez. Es un niño muy problemático. Y sus padres también, ya sabes a que me refiero... Sí... ¿mañana?...Perfecto. Tal vez todavía podamos salvar a ese niño.

Cuando colgó se fue a por su cuarto café de la mañana. Con ayuda de Eduardo ese niño dejaría esa casa de pecado e iría a un lugar mejor, aunque tal vez no pudiera ser salvado, recordaba a su padre, había tenido que darle reglazos muchas veces. Tal vez con algunos podría meter en vereda a su hijo, desgraciadamente esos blandengues socialistas los habían prohibido.

El despacho del psicólogo del colegio sólo tenía un butacón donde Eduardo escuchaba a sus pequeños pacientes, un pupitre para ellos y una mesa baja. No se podía pedir más de un antiguo armario de la limpieza sin ventanas. La directora no creía en su rama de estudio, pero era muy consciente de que con una sola palabra de él podía arrebatar a los niños de los brazos de sus padres y eso le reportaba numerosos beneficios económicos.

Llamaron a la puerta y la enjuta directora pasó llevando casi a rastras a un niño menudo.

-Aquí tiene al niño. Y tú,- Se dirigió ahora al niño- contesta a todas sus preguntas con sinceridad.

La mujer cerró la puerta y entonces miró al crio que tenía ante sus ojos. Era bajito y un poco gordito. Y estaba temblando, posiblemente de miedo.

-No voy a hacerte daño, siéntate.- El niño obedeció diligente.- Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Xurxo.

-Pero aquí pone que te llamas Jorge.

-Papá dice que me llamo Xurxo.

-Pues se equivocan.- El niño frunció el ceño.- ¿Crees que te miento?

-No. Los papeles estarán mal. Mi nombre es Xurxo.- Respondió el pequeño.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

-Papá no me mentiría- El psicólogo anotó algunas cosas más en su libretilla y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Y sin embargo, tú le has dicho que hay una puerta bajo A mosqueira y el te ha dicho que no existe. ¿A qué crees que se debe eso?

El niño no sabía que contestar. No creía que su padre le mintiera, no en algo importante por lo menos, pero decirle que no existía algo que el podía ver era importante. El niño se sintió abatido.

-¿Y esa puerta cómo es?

-Es enorme, por ella podrían pasar gigantes.

-Gigantes, dices. ¿Y qué más?

-Tenía un arco arriba. Y unos bonitos dibujos.

-¿Podrías dibujarme alguno?- Preguntó el psicólogo a su paciente entregándole lápiz y papel.

El niño, con mano temblorosa dibujo una triqueta, tres óvalos entrecortados entre ellos. Simbología celta en una muralla romana, una idea peregrina.

-¿Y porque intentaste llevarte a esa niña?

-Susanita es mi mejor amiga, quería que ella viniera conmigo para ver la puerta desde el otro lado.

-Ya, tu mejor amiga, y tu querías que fuera tu novieta y como no te dijo que sí, querías vengarte.

- Usted no me cree.- Le acusó el pequeño y empezó a llorar sin que el psicólogo pudiera hacer que parara, así que llamó a su profesora para que volviera a clase y le dejara tranquilo. El no había estudiado psicología para pudrirse en un colegio de provincias, cobrar una miseria y soportar a mocosos lloricas.

Empezó a redactar el informe, sería bastante fácil que el niño pasara a tutela del estado.

Estaba harto de que nadie le creyera. Sus padres, profesores y su psicólogo creían que sólo pretendía llamar la atención. "Si no podían ver la puerta más grande de todas las que había en la muralla tal vez debieran ir al médico de los ojos." Pensaba el niño una y otra vez.

Cada vez que iba en coche pasaba por allí y para ir al cole caminando tenía que pasar por delante de la puerta de la Mosqueira como la llamaba el niño. Antes era un niño alegre, feliz y con amigos; pero ahora todos los niños le llamaban el loco. ¡No era justo!

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy mismo. Cruzaría esa puerta y les demostraría a todos que tenía razón.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y sus padres decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el paseo del Miño bien provistos de los sempiternos paraguas.

Jorge iba cogido de la mano de su madre, que consciente o inconscientemente le apretada más cuando pasaba por la Mosqueira. Pero él estaba decidido a ver que había detrás de esa puerta por la que fácilmente cabría un gigante.

En cuanto pasaron la puerta que sus padres decían no ver y su madre dejo de apretarle la mano se soltó y corrió hasta ella.

Pilar y Santiago corrieron detrás de su hijo pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue ver como su hijo traspasaba aquel muro de piedra de dieciocho siglos de antigüedad.

* * *

El hombre moreno de pelo entrecano avanza y se sienta en el gran butacón.

-Bueno, bueno, para los que no conozcáis Lugo os pondré en antecedentes.

« Galicia está en el Noroeste de España y su capital es Santiago de Compostela. Consta de cuatro provincias, tres de ellas costeras; A Coruña, Lugo, Ourense y Pontevedra; siendo Lugo la más grande en cuanto a extensión. La ciudad de Lugo fue construida, bajo el nombre de Lucus Augusti, sobre una serie de antiguos macizos en el siglo primero y fortificada en el siglo tercero y es la única muralla romana en todo el mundo tiene entero su perimetro.»

« Algunas teorías dicen que Lucus Augusti significa el bosque sagrado de Augusto y otras creen que es de origen prerromano basado en el nombre de un dios celta, Lugh, el padre del resto de los dioses.»

« Es uno de esos lugares de España donde tienen la suerte, yo lo considero así, de que convivan dos lenguas en el uso coloquial, pero desde luego no es la única. Sin embargo, es raro que estén consideradas al mismo nivel. Aunque poco a poco las cosas iban cambiando, el gallego se reservaba para uso doméstico y el castellano era considerado la lengua culta.»

« Me ha parecido escuchar que la jovencita de la primera linea preguntó por el nombre de mi hijo:es Jorge, el mítico caballero que derroto el dragón, patrón de Aragón, de donde es mi encantadora Pilar, y Cataluña. Pero nosotros le llamamos indistintamente con la forma gallega, por alguna razón que no llego a entender es una costumbre que he visto a lo largo de la gente. Pero bueno, si eso me preocupara le hubiera puesto Breogan.»

Se oyó un ejem, ejem

-Vale, si. Yo quería ponerle Breogan pero mi mujer me convenció de que le llamara Jorge. Deixeime enganar coma un cativo. - Miro a la audiencia, a ellos poco le importaba las malas artes, o muy buenas, de su querida Pilarica.- Si quieren profundizar más en el tema, hay una exposición fija sobre el Lucus Augusti romano que seguro será de su agrado. Han sido un público excelente, nos vemos en la próxima conferencia. Y recuerden que mi despacho está abierto para cualquier pregunta, bajando, en el letrero que pone Go.


End file.
